warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Virulencia
} | name = Virulencia | gameimage = VirulenciaIcono.png | cardimage = Virulencia.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 40 | description = Quiebra el suelo con un crecimiento de hongos perjudiciales que roban la energía de cada enemigo que golpea. Por cada cinco enemigos golpeados, la infestación se muta, multiplicando su fuerza destructiva. | strength = 150 / 160 / 175 / 200 (damage) | duration = | range = 10 / 11 / 13 / 16 m | misc = 10 (energy refund per hit) | info = *Nidus ruptures the ground to unleash a linear growth of fungal infestation 10 / 11 / 13 / 16 meters long and 4''' meters wide toward the targeted location. Enemies struck by fungal growth are staggered, dealt '''150 / 160 / 175 / 200 base damage amplified by the number of Mutation stacks accumulated, as well as refunding 10 energy to Nidus for each enemy hit. **Enemies hit by Virulence contribute to Nidus' Mutation gauge. **Base damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Damage is split between , , and damage types. **Virulence's total damage uses the following expression when accounting for fuerza de habilidades and Mutation stacks: Base Damage (1 + fuerza de habilidades) (1 + Number of Stacks)}} ***With a maxed Intensificar, 15% fuerza de habilidades rank bonus, and 100 stacks, rank-3 Virulence's total damage will be increased to (1 + 15% + 30%) (1 + 100) 29,290}} damage (decimals are rounded down to the nearest whole number during calculations). **Energy refund is inversely affected by Eficiencia de habilidades because it is always 25% of energy used to cast, per enemy. **Length is affected by rango de habilidades, while width is not. *While Nidus is connected to a target via Enlace parasitario, using Virulence will spawn a second instance from the linked target that grows toward the targeted location, converging with the first instance from Nidus. *Maggots from Voracidad can be manually detonated when impaled by Virulence's fungal growth, exploding for damage and contributing to the Mutation gauge per enemy hit. *Holding the ability key (default ) displays a rectangular range indicator on the horizontal plane in front of Nidus. Releasing the key casts Virulence. Range indicator is affected by the chosen energy color. **Player can move the aiming reticle while holding down the button to aim Virulence at the desired direction. **While held, the player can still perform other actions such as moving, jumping, firing weapons, and casting other abilities. Releasing the key while in midair will exit range indicator mode without casting Virulence. **While connected via Enlace parasitario, a second range indicator visible to Nidus only will also appear around the linked target. **While held, Maggots from Voracidad will be marked on the HUD, allowing increased visibility for selective detonation using Virulence. *Virulence will cast toward the targeted location regardless of Nidus' orientation. *Cannot be cast while in the air. *Cannot be recast until the fungal growth's maximum length is reached or until it cannot spawn any further due to obstruction. Therefore, Talento natural and Derivación rápida only affect the speed of Nidus' stomping animation. *Fungal growth's infestation does not spawn up or down high terrain elevations, but do flow up and down stairs and ramps. | stance = |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Conversión de energía y/o Poder ascendente synergize well with Ravenous, especially if players are planning on camping a specific area as players will only need to cast Ravenous once with either's buff active and simply refresh Ravenous' duration to keep the buffed maggot damage and health regen rate active. | tips = *Can stagger enemies to help keep them in place for recasts. *Can completely refund its cost when it hits at least 4 targets. 5 or more targets allow Nidus to earn extra energy. **Due to the refund per hit always being kept at 1/4th the ability's cost, negative efficiency can be used to gain more energy over 4 hits at the cost of a higher initial cast cost. *Collect Mutation stacks to amplify Virulence's damage drastically over the course of a mission. *Hold to line up Virulence on groups of enemies before releasing to cast. This is an efficient method to gather extra energy and collect hits for stacks. Jump and release to toggle off the range indicator without casting the ability. *Use Larva to gather enemies in one spot, then unleash Virulence to optimize damage and stack collection. *Casting Virulence while Enlace parasitario is active allows both Nidus and the linked target to create a line of fungal growths from your positions toward where you aim. This allows Nidus to effectively extend his reach on Virulence, and collect double hits for stacks if both lines hit the same enemies. Hold the to help determine where you and your linked targets' lines will spawn. *Can detonate Maggots spawned from Voracidad by you and any Nidus players in your squad. Hits from both the fungal growth and maggot explosion each count toward the Mutation gauge. Blow up anyone's Maggots to help you and your brethren gather more stacks quickly! *If the fungal growth cannot spawn any further because of obstruction, you can immediately recast Virulence. | bugs = }} See Also *Nidus en:Virulence Categoría:Nidus